The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
The bond between humans and their domesticated animals, like dogs and cats, is more intense than bonds with other species. Dogs and cats evolved from wild animals as a direct result of human intervention. Humans selected these animals to be our companions, to hunt with us and to protect us. Most domesticated animals like dogs and cats depend solely on humans for their care. Humans are responsible for meeting their animals' needs, both physical and emotional.
Humans live in close proximity to their domesticated animals, with many dogs and cats living in their caretakers' homes. Dogs and cats shed their hair or fur, and the shed fur can cause or exacerbate allergies and asthma in humans.